Triangulate
by Aliki
Summary: Father, mother, and daughter in sin . All for one and one for all, because it is the three of them against the world. It took Kyouya far too long to realize that. KyouTamaHaru threesome.


a/n:hi. C: feel

warning- tamaki/kyouya/haruhi threesome fic.

disclaimer- i do not own ouran

-

Triangulate

-

Tamaki was first and foremost, always.

But Haruhi is second, and when she joins the club, Kyouya is kind Kyouya is courteous- as a Shadow King gets. He works to absorb her into the club, because they all want her, and- more often than not- need her. But he does not open himself up to her, because Kyouya has Tamaki, and while two is company, three is a crowd.

-

He's searching for Tamaki, because he has a suggestion for the club, and an excuse to stay with his best friend. Tamaki never needs excuses, but when he gives them anyway, they are long and confusing and always get what he wants. Kyouya's excuses are simple and logical, but they fly from his mind when he pushes open the door, and sees what he sees. His heart drops down through his stomach and to the floor, broken because neither of the two has a free hand to catch it with. Haruhi's are tangled in Tamaki's hair, and Tamaki's are wound around her waist. He feels empty, but not surprised.

-

Later, he sees Haruhi in the almost-empty halls, walking to class- Quickly, because she's almost late. Kyouya has a free period, and while he usually uses it responsibly, now he ambles towards her, stopping her in his tracks.

"Kyouya-Senpai," she greets, her voice cool. Looking into her eyes, he knows she knows he knows what happened yesterday. "I'm going to be late," she says, but when she moves to leave, Kyouya steps in front of her- She isn't getting away that easily. Leaning against the wall, and over her, he feels a spark of electricity when his fingers brush her cheek. Lightning jumps between them when he leans down and she tilts her head up, their lips barely parted and their breaths mingling, and he is shocked back into sanity. When he turns and leaves, he sees Tamaki's surprised violet eyes. Kyouya knows he must be some kind of masochist, because Tamaki won't talk to him that day, and it_ hurts_, but that doesn't mean he would take it back if he could. Still, he thought he knew what he wanted _(Tamaki)_. Now he's more confused than ever.

-

Years later, Kyouya has decided that he wants them to be happy. That doesn't mean letting them go, because that's the one thing he_ can not do_. But if happiness means wedding bells, he can accept that. But, Kyouya thinks, he's twice the wedding cliche- The best man in love with both the bride and the groom. They look so happy, so secluded, and he wonders if it so wrong to want in.

-

They are perfect for each other- He brings Haruhi out, she calms Tamaki down. Kyouya has no place here, ruining their fairytale. Still, no one is surprised when Haruhi's first child has black hair, and no one questions where Tamaki leaves every Thursday night. Somehow, despite all this, Kyouya isn't considered a homewrecker, and maybe that's because he helped create the home. It's not infidelity when it's with Kyouya, because he fills up that empty space- He's a greatly needed third wheel, without which they can't stand straight. Slowly, he is absorbed into the framework of their relationship. Things break, arguments are had, but in the end, he's family.

-

Their children call him 'Uncle out of propriety only, because he is practically a third parent. This is a different sort of family game, but Tamaki still slips up and calls him 'Mother'. When they are in public, Kyouya sighs and has to cover up, excusing Tamaki, because Daddy's just being silly. In private, he sighs and kisses him quietly.

Tamaki plays with the kids in the summer heat, while Haruhi and Kyouya sit in the shade, sipping ice drinks and talking. Their eyes are sharp, their conversation intense, and the friction between them is the same as many years ago, in the almost-empty halls. Tamaki complains about the heat, and they agree, but the heat they are talking about is of another kind altogether. All three of them will be busy that night, with their cell-phones turned off.

Maybe one day the children will understand.

-

At night, when the kids are all asleep, Tamaki puts in a movie that he has wanted to see, and Kyouya watches it with him. They wrap their arms around each others waists, and wait. Haruhi comes ten minutes in, as always, but they pause the movie for her, so she can seat herself in the small space between them, making herself comfortable. She has one hand for each of them, and Kyouya's cheek brushes her hair. Tamaki gives her a kiss on the cheek, and Kyouya gives him a squeeze with their still-connected arms.

Three is the perfect number.

-

-

/fin.


End file.
